A power of Shadow
by TheWillofaWriter
Summary: Gumball gains power, and things will change.
1. Finding

Gumball awoke and yawned. He blinked the tiredness from his eyes and was met with Penny's crying face. A shadowy figure cleaned his gun, smiled at Gumball, and pulled the trigger. The crack of her shell exploding was not a fun sound.

Gumball awoke, for real this time. He was a panting, sweating mess, and he let out a sigh. "Well, no more sleep for tonight, I suppose... I guess I'll get a snack at the gas station." With that, he stepped out of his apartment he was living in for the year he was going to be taking extra classes. He walked down to his bike, unable to afford a car at the time. He began his journey to the gas station. After maybe five to ten minutes, the matted, sweaty cat hopped off his bike and went inside. He grabbed a bag of chips, shrugging. He walked up to the counter, pulling out a five dollar bill. After a few moments, he left with his bag. He noticed his bike was gone. "God dammit!" He shouted, furious. He started walking back to his apartment, when he noticed something... well, something shiny. He walked over to it and touched it. He was enveloped by a wave of pain, and he let out a shout of shock. He convulsed on the ground a few moments, before it stopped. He got up and held his head, feeling dizzy. He stood up, taking a few accidental steps to the right. He shook his head and went to grab his book bag. A shadowy arm was extending from his hand. It picked it up and put it on his actual hand. "What the...?" Gumball muttered, lost in thought. He let out a sigh and jumped, and he flung from the ground. Highly terrified, he let out a scream as he went flying through the sky. He went flying at the ground, and the shadow formed a protective ball around him. He landed and let out a cry of pain, his foot smacking the ground. Gumball sat there. Gumball let out a breath, and then said, "Well, there's a lot of way to make use of this..."


	2. Death

Gumball sat in the street. He felt some form of... well, thought. _Gumball, you must choose what set of powers you have; Fighting, movement or stealth._ Gumball thought, _The fuck was that?_ After a moments pause, the voice replied, _I am the spirit of the shadow. I give you three choices. What will it be? Fate depends on it, gumball._ Gumball inhaled deeply, and thought the words that changed his life. _Fighter._ Gumball's brain exploded with knowledge. He let out a breath and looked up.

Walking forward Gumball noticed a nearby alley. Inside were three, well, muggers. "A'ight, give up yer cash, or we'll kill ya, guv." One said, pointing his knife at Gumball. "I'd run if I were you." gumball noted, nodding at the muggers. "an' why should we be afraid of a normal cat?" The mugger noted, smirking. "Because, I am no ordinary cat." Gumball said, his body being enveloped by shadows. Plate armor and a horned helmet formed in seconds, and a sword formed as well. Gumball began running. A mugger yelled and swung at him. Gumball flipped him onto his back with his sword, and then jammed it in his heart. He let out a choke, and then he was dead. Gumball sprinted at the other, blocking his knife attacks, and then jumping and impaling his sword through the mans head. Leaving the sword in his head. Gumball charged at the last one. He held his ground, firing off bullets. Gumball formed a shield and bashed into his face, launching him to the ground. "Fuck!" The man yelled, as his face was punched by Gumball's fist. Another punch connected with his face, and the man spat up blood. Gumball, thinking it was over, went to turn and leave, when a punch met his face. "Fuck," Gumball said, feeling his jaw. Gumball let out a deep growl, sprinting at his sword. Taking it from the dead mugger's head, he span on his heel. The man began firing off rounds, but they stopped when Gumball's sword impaled his head. Gumball grabbed the sword and stared at a person nearby, whom was sitting on the ground with a petrified face. "W-Who are you?" She asked, staring at him. "I am the Shadow Warrior."

"Chief, chief!" A police officer yelled, running into the chief's office. "What? And call me by my real name, Darwin." The fish said, staring at the officer. "Someone just came in, talking about some 'Shadow Warrior' or something like that. He took out three muggers real quick with some king of black suit of armor or something, sir." The fish turned on his heel, stroking his tuft of hair on his chin. "We need to find out who this person is, and put a stop to them. They could potentially kill us all." Darwin the Chief then sat back down and waved off the police officer.

Gumball pulled out the dark, old 2006 style cell phone he could afford and pressed the numbers he had so familiarly pressed back in middle school. After a few rings, she picked up the phone. "Who is it?" She called, though it was hard to hear over the crying in the back ground. "Penny, can you come talk to me in my apartment? I just want to chat, for old times sake." Penny let out a sigh, and then held the sound part of the phone. After a few minuted, she came back. "Alright, I can come over for maybe an hour." Gumball grinned.

Penny arrived in Gumball's dark apartment. "Gumball? Guuuumball?" She shouted, walking around. She heard the pattering of footsteps and felt metal against her shell. She was out in an instant. Penny awoke with a groan. Looking around the dim room, she tried to find out why she wasn't able to move. She was, in fact, tied up. Penny let out a grunt of confusion. "Wha?" Penny noted, looking down. Suddenly, a figure in shadowy black armor walked into her eyesight. "Why, Penelope Fitzgerald? Why did you leave me for that douchebag Tobias?" The figure asked. Penny whimpered, close to tears. "I... I just wanted him for his money, please! Don't hurt me!" She cried out. The figure clucked his tongue on the top of his mouth. "'Fraid I can't do that." The figure knelt down, and now it was clear a knife was in his hand. Penny whimpered, trying to stay away from the knife. The figure held up her chin, saying, "Shhh-sh-sh." The figure held up the knife, and in her last moment, penny saw it rushing towards her neck. A tear rolled down from her eye, and then it went black.

The figure stood up, knowing the job was finished. He hid her body in the closet and went for a walk outside. She was the only one he needed to kill... for now.

He walked along, his eyes flicking. He was in his everyday outfit of a sweater, pants and tennis shoes. He saw a van with a unconscious person in the back, tied up. He knew his next target.

Sitting on the top of the van, Gumball was a sight to see. Eventually the van stopped, and gumball flung himself under it. He needed to be a little stealthy until he found where they were keeping this person. The men slid out, dragging the person with them. Gumball slid towards them, keeping an eye on them with his better seeing due to being a cat. They entered a dark, abandoned building. Gumball slipped in just as the door closed and continued following. They set the person- girl, down and sat down. "So what we gonna do with her? Ransom her? Kill her?" One man asked. "I suppose killing her and disposing of her body would be best." One man said, nodding his head." The men started advancing, and gumball used his shadow armor. He had recently learnt how to use a shadow gun, and formed one with his armor. He moved forward, and then he rushed. He sliced one man's head off, shooting the other in the face. The last one was more prepared. He grabbed a machete. Gumball went to hack at his knees, but the man jumped and stabbed at him. Gumbal blocked and hacked into his chest, blood spurting out. Grunting, Gumball looked up. "I will rid every bad person in this city. It is my duty."


	3. Gone

**I had to watch that puberty video they show to every kid in the fifth grade, so this is probably going to be a little short.**

Gumball stared at the swarming police officers. They were trying to attack him, but he had managed to evade them... until now. He stood there, watching as they were running at him, batons swinging or guns aimed at him. He inhaled quickly, and conjured his armor and sword. This was his last stand. Gumball let out a yell, his sword swinging and connecting with a officers jaw. Another officer ran at Gumball and Gumball let out a throaty roar,connecting his fist with the officers jaw. Another began firing off rounds, and Gumball, feeling a new ability inside him, used it. He conjured a throwing knife and threw it, and the man fell to the ground, knife in his neck. Gumball roared again and jumped. He went flinging up, and landed on top of a squad of officers. He threw his fist in a right hook connecting with on officers jaw. Suddenly, Gumball felt a sting. He had been shot. With his last adrenaline, he connected his fist with the face of the person who had shot him; Darwin. Gumball then fell to the ground, unconscious.

_Maybe you would like to change powers temporarily? Only for an hour of course. _The voice inside of him thought, and gumball sighed. He was in a jail cell. _How about sneaking?_ Gumball thought. The voice let out a grunt like thought and suddenly Gumball knew abilities, though his fighting abilities were forgotten. Gumball looked at the patrolling police officer. He banged on the bars with a nearby cup. The officer began walking over, and gumball looked up. The shadows flung him on the ceiling, and he could feel the shadows sticking him to the ceilings. The guarding officer opened the door. He checked to see if there were any prisoners. Gumball landed on the ground, being quieted by an ability. Gumball snuck up behind the guard, and placed his hands on the guards head. Before the guard could do anything, his head was facing Gumball. Gumball dragged him to a corner, before jumping onto the ceiling. Climbing along, Gumball looked about for any guards. He slowly crept along before he met a loose metal pipe. He grabbed it and hopped to the ground. A guard was slowly walking down the hall. Gumball melted into the shadows, waiting. The guard walked past, and Gumball continued on. Suddenly, he forgot all sneaking abilities and only remembered fighting abilities. His shadow armor formed and the shadows went around the pipe, turning it into a spear. Gumball was in the middle of the police station, with police officers moving towards him. One of them held a baton and he charged at Gumball. Gumball let out a cry and swung his spear downwards at the officer. The officer let out a cry and jumped left. Gumball grunted as he swung at the officer, bringing him down as blood spurted out his side. Gumball laughed throatily, and ran out of the building, dodging attacks from officers.

Gumball sat in his apartment. "Dude, have you seen Penny? The kids and I are worried." Tobias said. Gumball grunted. "No, I haven't seen her. Maybe you can come over and have some tea to calm down?" Gumballs said. After a moment, Tobias sighed. "Alright." Tobias said, and soon the tone of the end call signal rang in his ear.

Tobias entered the bad smelling apartment. It was dark. Far too dark. He pulled out his revolver and turned about. Gumball pounced, but he didn't look right. He was red, like that time with the jealous ghost, but y'know, red. Tobias growled and fired off a round, hitting gumball in the leg. Suddenly he was back to his blue self. "Where am I?" Gumball asked, looking about. Tobias sighed in relief, and turned around. Suddenly it all went black.

Tobias awoke, and he could feel the scratchy rope on his body. The figure that stood in front of him resembled Gumball, although he was red again. Gumball laughed. "You steal my girlfriend and you expect everything to be fine and dandy? Quite the opposite." Gumball said, looking at Tobias. Tobias gulped, looking at his nearby revolver. Gumball had seemingly healed, which was abnormal. Tobias squeezed his eyes shut as Gumball neared him. Gumball laughed, circling around Tobias like a shark circling its prey. He stopped behind Tobias. "Night night, Tobi" Gumball gripped Tobias' fluffy head and turned it quickly, snapping the neck of the man.

"-tiple personality disorder." The doctor concluded. Multiple personality disorder? Fuck me! I'd found myself unconscious next to Tobias' dead body. I hadn't remembered doing it, either. I went to my doctor and what had happened to me. I remembered finding Penny's dead body near me, too.

I let out a sigh. Standing on top of that New York skyscraper, I knew what had to be done. I had to stop myself before it got too hectic.

I looked over the note I had written.

_Darwin, if you find this, I'm sorry. Really sorry. I never knew. I guess I hope we could have been on better terms, but that's not the case._

_My apologies, Gumball._

Stuffing it in my pocket, I pulled out my revolver. It had all been me; No powers. I had gone insane and my multiple personalities took over my life. So I put the gun to the side of my head. People screamed. The security guard ran at me. But it was too late, because I was already falling off, a bullet in my brain.

Darwin sighed, still looking over the letter. The older brother he had looked up to. The person he had thought best had killed two hundred people and then committed suicide. There was hope, though.

_Life always brings hope, even in the smallest of forms. Maybe some day I'll see him again..._ Darwin thought, feeling his scruffy beard.

Months had gone by. Gumball, though still in their hearts, wasn't being thought of any more.

**That ends my first story. So what did you think? Did you enjoy it? Hate it? Either way, leave a reply.**

**WillofaWriter signing off till next time.**


End file.
